


Like You'll Never Let Me Go

by Lberries



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ben Solo Needs A Hug, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Literal Sleeping Together, Redeemed Ben Solo, Spooning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:17:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22250119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lberries/pseuds/Lberries
Summary: A short, fluffy piece in which Rey and redeemed, living Ben struggle for who gets to be the big spoon.
Relationships: Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 6
Kudos: 83





	Like You'll Never Let Me Go

Rey was already asleep. It was not an uncommon thing, for Rey to decide her day had been long and tiresome enough that she could take herself to bed and quickly drift off. Perhaps it would be more sentimental for her to wait for Ben to join her, to offer him an impassioned kiss goodnight, and for the two of them to enter the realm of sleep together. That was not the way Rey thought about things, though, and Ben was perfectly charmed by her fiery independence in such innocuous things as sleep. He considered this as he stood for a moment beside their bed, content to watch her curled-up figure lying there on its side, shoulders rising and falling in an easy rhythm. He could watch her just like that all through the night, studying every twitch of her nose and spasm in her muscles with scholarly rigor, except that he himself required sleep. Already drowsy, he crawled into bed next to her.

Ben curled his body around her tiny frame like a great wing enveloping a fledgling. He was still fascinated with the way their bodies fit like puzzle pieces, how perfectly she could be tucked into his embrace. Wrapping his long arms all around her, he pulled her into her place, her back pressed against his chest, hips nestled into his abdomen. She didn't stir at the touch; she could sleep soundly through a concerning level of noise and movement. He breathed in her closeness, pressing a tiny kiss to the top of her head, as he felt himself being pulled into her intoxicating sleep. As his breathing steadily began to match pace with hers, Ben wondered how it ever was that he was able to sleep alone.

***

Rey woke up some considerable time before the sun had even begun to rise. Ben had not been there when she had fallen asleep, but she was immediately aware of his presence as her eyes flitted open. She could not see him, but it was most definitely his heavy limbs that were thrown all about her, drawing her back into his enormous torso. The feeling of being held by him was both easily familiar and deliciously brand-new each time. The protection of his embrace was not necessary, but that did nothing to dampen her craving for its comfort.

On a much more practical level, though, Rey was just a little too sweaty and restricted to sleep in such a state. 

With practiced caution, Rey began to wriggle herself out of Ben’s embrace, one limb at a time. She kissed his knuckles apologetically as she freed herself, sighing internally for the relief of the cool night air making contact with her back. Too many sleepless nights in a desert had taught her to appreciate even the smallest breeze. Sitting up, she breathed in deeply for the first time in a while and turned to admire the innocence of Ben’s sleeping face. He was often so intense, so focused. She felt privileged that she got to witness him in this moment of vulnerability, like she was in on the best-kept secret of the universe. 

A second later, his brow furrowed a little and his arms stretched out a bit, his subconscious surely realizing that something was now missing. Rey touched his shoulder, a swift reassurance, then stood to carry herself to the other side of the bed, before she lay down beside him again. She assumed the position he had just held her in, her arms circling his waist, face pressed in between his shoulder blades. It felt good to hold him like that; for all of his rehearsed intensity, Rey knew better than anyone that Ben sometimes needed to be held. It was no time before he relaxed into her touch, and Rey felt herself drifting off again with ease.

***

When Ben woke to the first peek of sunlight, the first thing he became aware of was that his arms were tragically empty. The second thing he became aware of, which halted some of the panic of the first, was that Rey was behind him and holding him close. As he glanced down to see her delicate little arms wrapped around him, he couldn’t help but to find some humor in the inevitable image that followed in his mind, of Rey stretching herself out as much as possible to hold him like this. He should have expected such a thing, that she would want to be the one to take the protective stance in sleep. She was not something that could easily be held onto, which made Ben behave like a much more anxious creature than he would care to admit.

Careful so as not to crush her, Ben worked to turn his body over so that they faced each other, his arms grabbing for her instinctively. Sure enough, Rey did not stir, but settled into this new position with ease, her head falling into the middle of his chest. This way, they could hold each other. And, though the first signs of morning were making themselves known around them, the comfort of it all was enough to convince Ben that they could enjoy just a little more sleep, if only for a few more minutes.

***

“Hmmph.” The sound that Rey made after another passing moment vibrated against Ben’s sternum abruptly. A second later, she pressed a hand to his chest, pushing him back so that her face was no longer flat against him. “Ben,” she croaked. 

“Hmmph.” Ben grunted out a short response, otherwise unmoving.

“I can’t breathe like this.” She squirmed against him haphazardly, gaining another inch of distance.

Ben mumbled something else unintelligible - perhaps an apology - but remained heavy and still as a rock. 

Rey pushed her hand against him a second time, a little harder, and then a third, before he turned and landed so that he was flat on his back. 

“Ow.” His eyes finally blinked open.

Rey mumbled her own unintelligible apology as she adjusted her position so that she was almost entirely on top of him, utilizing his chest as a firm pillow. Her arms and legs clung to him as if she were scaling the walls of an abandoned starship, still scavenging. 

Ben moved his arms so that they were up around her shoulders, gathering her closer to him again, and kissed the top of her head. “It’s morning,” he declared in a low voice.

Rey whined.

With one swift motion, Ben suddenly flipped them over so that he was on top of her, burying his face in her neck, still gripping her tightly.

Rey whined again, a little angrier, until she felt the brief touch of his lips on her neck. She reached up to weave her fingers into his tousled hair. “Good morning.” 

Ben pressed a full, enthusiastic kiss to her mouth. “Good morning, sweetheart.”

Rey used the back of her hand to wipe off her mouth in an exaggerated demonstration. “You’re in a good mood,” she said pointedly. “You must’ve been able to breathe while you were sleeping last night.”

Ben’s still-sleepy face smiled proudly. “You usually put me in a good mood.” He adjusted so that he was no longer entirely on top of her, allowing her to stretch her limbs a little. “Usually. Sometimes you beat me up in your sleep.”

Rey scoffed. “I’m sure I was just defending myself against your efforts to smother me.” She returned his kiss with a quick peck to the corner of his mouth. “You don’t have to hold me so tight - I’m not going anywhere.”

“But why would I risk it?” His eyes searched her face, a little pained, though his mouth was still a playful smile. 

Rey used both hands to hold his face close to hers, her barely-awoken eyes focused on his. “Why would I? I like where I am.” 

“You do?” Ben’s daily mask of intensity was creeping back into his features, a shadow at the edge of his luminous spirit.

Rey’s heart ached. Cupping the back of his head, she drew him into her, letting his face rest against her collarbone. His arms around her were less insistent, though she could sense their yearning. She traced circles on his back with her fingers, her best gesture of comfort. Ben Solo needed to be held. “I think that I must.” She let a moment pass in silence. “Do you believe me?”

Ben hummed against her, considering. “I do. Sometimes. It’s hard.” His admission sounded like defeat, a transparent sentiment dragged out from the depths of his soul. “I still think you’re a dream I’m going to wake up from.”

Rey smiled to herself. “I feel the same way sometimes, Ben. But it hasn’t happened yet. You’re always here.”

Ben breathed out a long sigh. “I’ll be here as long as you’re here. I don’t belong anywhere else.” 

Rey snuggled into him again, blissfully content. “Perfect. Then let’s go back to sleep.” 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
